


Babysitter

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Gilbert-holtzmann family [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Dr. Gorin babysits





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> We take request

“I put the hotel number on the fridge and I put  911 up under the hotel. You have our cell phone number? Oh, and remember: no explosives or explosions, please.” Dr.Gorin rolled her eyes and let out a sigh and gave Erin a reassuring smile.

“Erbear, don't stress. Dr.Gorin is amazing with kids.” Holtzmann bent down and kissed Marie on the forehead. Erin bent down and gave Marie a tight hug. Holtzmann tried to pull Erin away.

“Erin, dear, your precious daughter, Marie, is in good hands.” Dr. Gordon said as Holtzmann took Marie from Erin's arms and handed her to Dr.Gorin. Dr. Gorin and Marie, who now sat on Dr. Gorin’s hip, waved Erin and Holtzmann off.

“Say see you, tomorrow morning!” Marie waved her small hands at her two mothers who backed out the driveway. Dr. Gorin closed the door behind them, walking over to the couch, and setting Marie on the couch. “Would you like to do a fun experiment?” Dr. Gorin said in a sweet monotone voice.

The car ride was silent as Erin rested her head on the window. She let out a loud sigh. Holtzmann held Erin’s hand and rubbed it slowly. Erin gave a small smile.

“Erbear, don't worry. Dr. Gorin has everything under control.” Holtzmann rubbed her hand slowly.

“But, Jillian, if she had it under control, then why would she bring a giant suitcase that had a caution sticker on it?” Erin said, her voice filled with worry. Holtzmann looked at Erin and gave her a warm smile.

“Honey, I promise she's good with kids. Besides, we need this weekend.” Holtzmann kissed Erin’s hand. Erin relaxed into the passenger seat and smiled softly to herself.

“Okay, Marie, we are going to make a baking soda volcano.” Marie’s eyes went wide when Dr.Gorin handed her a lab coat that was too big for her four year old body. She took Marie's hair out of the curly ponytail, put it in a bun, and lead Marie to the kitchen.  She rolled in the giant suitcase that had the caution sticker on it. Dr.Gorin opened the suitcase and pulled out a small, plastic volcano with baking soda and vinegar. She handed Marie a child size pair of goggles. Marie climbed up onto the wooden chair with an eager look on her face.

Holtzmann pulled up to a fancy French restaurant. She wrapped her arm around Erin’s waist, pulling her close but making sure her form fitting red dress didn't wrinkle. The two walked into the candlelit restaurant and were greeted by the sound of soft music being played. The host walked the couple to their table.

“Do you hear that?” Erin scrunched up her face at Holtzmann’s question.

“Hear what?” Holtzmann grinned at her.

“Exactly! There's no sounds of a toddler whining.” Erin let out a small chuckle. Holtzmann reached across the table and gave Erin a kiss on the lips. Erin smiled as she straightened out Holtzmann’s bowtie that was clipped to her tuxedo.

“Okay, Marie, we’re going to measure out the baking soda.” Dr.Gorin held up a teaspoon and handed it too Marie. Marie held the teaspoon in her small hands, her face eager with excitement. Dr.Gorin poured the baking soda on the teaspoon and Marie poured the baking soda into the plastic volcano. Dr.Gorin poured a cap full of vinegar into the plastic volcano and Marie’s eyes lit up as she watched the plastic volcano erupt into a fizzle mess.

“Yay, again!” Marie clapped her hands and yelled as Dr.Gorin smiled in satisfaction. Dr.Gorin grabbed paper towels and handed some to Marie. The two giggled and chattered as they cleaned up the mess.

“Holtz, you're going to get us kicked out!” Erin said as she tried to hold in her laughter. Holtzmann let out a loud snort as she took the two bread sticks out of her mouth. Holtzmann gave her a toothy grin. The waiter walked up with their check, he gave them a disappointed looked that made Erin burst into a hysterical laughter. Erin covered her mouth and her eyes went wide as she looked over at Holtzmann, who started to snort.

“So, hot stuff, how about we get out of here and go back to a fancy hotel?” Holtzmann winked at Erin making her blush.  

“Jillian, put me down!” Erin said as she let out a laugh. Holtzmann was carrying her bridal-style into the hotel room. Holtzmann placed Erin down on the ground. Erin closed the door behind her and pushed Holtzmann against the door and started kissing her down her neck.

“Why, Dr. Gilbert, I'm a married woman!” Holtzmann said as Erin unbuttoned her shirt. Erin let out a little chuckle and kissed Holtzmann’s cheek. Holtzmann smiled and started taking off her shirt. She pulled Erin close and started kissing her down her neck.

“Stop, we forgot to tell Dr.Gorin what Marie’s favorite bedtime story is!” Holtzmann pulled away and sighed, kissing Erin’s cheek. Erin’s face became worried.

“Erin, honey, Dr.Gorin has it under control.” Erin shook her head and gave Holtzmann a pouty face.

“Fine, Erbear. We will ride back and then we come back.” Erin kissed Holtzmann softly on the lips.

“Okay, Marie, we will watch one more episode of Doc McStuffins and then we go to bed.” Marie gave a sleepy smile. Dr.Gorin looked down at her and smiled as Marie cuddled into her.

As Erin and Holtzmann opened the front door, they saw Dr.Gorin and Marie cuddled up on the couch. Erin smiled at the sight.

“Well, I guess you were right, honey.” Erin said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> We take request


End file.
